Coffee and Kai
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: Set after 6x15 AU where Kai doesn't get sent to 1903 and Bonnie wants to know the truth about what happened in 6x13. Totally inspired by Mon-El Reading Harry Potter and me wondering what would happen if Kai was reading it Updated 9th July, was going to be a 1 shot but I seem to keep writing more now 4 chapters
1. Chapter 1

_A 2 part story (was going to be a one shot, but I'm so slow at writing this week) set after 6x15 then AU after that, Kai doesn't trick Damon into seeing Bonnie, he's avoiding her and trying to adjust to having Luke as part of him. #BonKai_

 _Totally inspired by Mon-El reading Harry Potter_

* * *

Bonnie walked into the bar, every fibre in her being said this was a bad idea. Still she came anyway. Her high heeled boots clipped on the hard wood floor drawing attention to her more than she wanted, she had hoped to sneak in. Yet every step echoed loudly around the building, deafening her.

It was mostly empty during the day, only occupied by the young bar tender and a few old men who sat reading newspapers with their pints of beer at random tables. Her heart skipped a beat thinking he may not be there, she couldn't tell if she was happy or sad with this. She pulled her jacket closer around her thin frame and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She cursed Elena, things were easier before she had told the truth of who helped out in the prison world. A secret she was sure Damon would never had said, Jer never would have told her either. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know. Things were easier when it was simple. When people filled the roles she mentally assigned them, less so when they may have acted against type. She didn't want to feel indebted to anyone. Least of all him.

That was when she spotted him. He was sat on one of the leather sofas with his feet on the low table poised between sofas. She couldn't see his face, he was focused on a book. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark skinny jeans, his black jacket was hung over the end on the sofa. Looking more mature, a few days stubble on his face, he looked so different. She approached him. Questioning if it really was him.

Getting closer she felt his magic in the air. This was new. Normally she felt stolen magic around him, her magic with his scent on it, dark and twisted from what she knew. This was new, stronger, mischievous, playful, and confident and a hint of that darkness she knew. His personality. She was sure it was him, no one's magic would feel like that other than his, it was intoxicating.

He turned to face her as though he felt her magic as well. He didn't smile, just raised an eyebrow in confusion. Her self-preservation kicked in, heart started beating faster, ready to run, ready to fight, ready to deal with Kai Parker.

She fought the unwanted urge to smile in his direction, and kept her poker face. Striding towards him, seating herself on the sofa opposite him, she felt small, as he watched her, silently. It was unnerving, he was never quiet, always chatty and confident. He sipped his Latte and watched her.

Well she had turned up uninvited, Liv had said he would be there, he had coffee and read there every day for an hour, just liked to be around people be reassured they still existed. After 18 years in isolation he seemed to need reassurance, not that he would admit it to anyone, he hated showing weakness.

He placed the book on the table and lent back in the sofa, his toned body barely covered with the Tshirt he opted to wear. It tensed around his biceps where the fabric ended and his tanned skin was showing. Kai looked good, he was aging well, finally being able to grow after 18 years stuck as a skinny 22 year old. He now was a good looking young man in his early 20's. She hated that she even considered his looks. Avoiding looking at him she glanced at the book and laughed.

"Harry Potter? The mighty Kai Parker, leader of the Gemini Coven is reading Harry Potter"

He shrugged, then smiled slightly, "well I have read every book ever written before 1994." His tone playful and boyish put her on guard. "So Bon Bon, what have I done to deserve your company today? Or haven't done, or do your vampire friends want another favour, I'm not their errand boy" his sing song tone captivated her. It always had, the sociopath had the fortunate, or unfortunate ability (depending upon your view point) of being charming.

Bonnie hesitated, she wasn't sure where this was going, she didn't know what she wanted. All she had wanted for so long was to hate him, wanted to hurt him, make him feel the desperation she felt during those months in his prison world. But in the months she had been back she realised he had also felt that but for 18 years. There was a part of her that started to pity him, in a human prison he would see people, but his prison he saw no one.

"I want to ask you something"

He didn't speak, nodded slightly, it unnerved her more.

"Did you try to contact me on my birthday?"

"I did not see that coming" Kai swung his legs to the floor and leant forward, "Who have you been talking too?"

"No one"

He laughed, "Clearly someone Bon, or else you wouldn't ask me" he got closer to her, she could smell the coffee on his breath, "why does it matter? You made your feelings about me clear, I'm trying to respect your wishes."

"I need to know," she pleaded. Something in him fought his sociopathic nature, he accepted the constant internal fight he now had. Every action or choice made him long for those days when he was only focused on himself, caring about others really wasn't great.

"Yes, I tried to send your friends to see you, but we could only see you, not interact. It took a lot more power than I had so I focused on one of your friends and then Liv got in the way" he was matter of fact, didn't really want her to know the full story, this would do.

"Liv?" Bonnie hadn't heard of her witch friend's involvement.

"Yes, blonde, annoying, my little sister" he smiled

"What does Liv have to do with this?" she was starting to think a lot of the story had been left out.

He watched her, studying with interest, his grey eyes sparkling. She felt uncomfortable, this close to Kai Parker wasn't good, but worse was her urge to flee was gone. The natural instinct that protected her from him was reduced.

The young barmaid approached which snapped her out of her trance when she realised she was being asked if she wanted a drink. Bonnie hadn't expected to stay, let alone considered a drink, but she found herself ordering a coffee caramel flavoured and a muffin, Kai followed suit ordering another latte and a slice of cake. The waitress smiled at him more than she paid interest to Bonnie. Bonnie found it amusing normal sane women would avoid the sociopath, she reasoned, but this was Mystic Falls, strange behaviour was over looked and he was attractive, and charming, and deadly. So the ideal partner for most of her friends.

She returned to her poker face, "Kai what did Liv do?" His silence frustrated her, and she moved to slap him on the arm to get a reaction. He grabbed her wrist before she could strike him. His touch was electric, more than electric. The charge between the two of them was more than she expected, she felt as if every nerve ending was on fire. A warm heat of his magic washed over her, it wasn't unpleasant, when he siphoned her magic that was unpleasant, painful. This was different, it felt very much of him, playful and teasing and a hint of danger and unpredictability. He felt it as well, they locked eyes for a second questioning each other, assuming the other was doing something. Suddenly he let go of her arm and she pulled it back.

"What was that?" he demanded

"I have no idea" she looked shocked, "You are powerful"

He smiled at her, and nodded, "That can't be a shock, I'm the leader of my coven, I should be, plus I have Jo and Luke's Magic and am still a siphoner."

She looked at him, moving slightly closer, drawn to his power, wanting to understand what they just felt. He cocked his head slightly studying every action she made.

They both jumped out of the pseudo trance when the barmaid brought their drinks and cakes. He smiled in a charming manner, the young woman blushed and allowed her hand to linger slightly so it brushed his. Bonnie felt a chill, aware how lucky she was that the barmaid had no magic, or else being that close to Kai was dangerous.

Then they were alone again, "So what did Liv do?" Bonnie decided to get back to the point. Kai chuckled, and sunk back into the sofa.

"What do you want from me Bon? As fun as all our hate flirting is, I'm tired of it. So whatever you want to get off your chest or rant at me for, get it over with so I can find out what happens in my book, and you can go scold other people. Unless you want us to work it out some other way." He winked.

Bonnie huffed, slightly annoyed at his suggestion, but didn't want to make eye contact, so put sugar in her coffee and focused on stirring it more than it needed. There was an uneasy silence, made worse that he didn't try to fill it like he normally would. Rather he picked up his book and started reading.

"Kai!" demanded Bonnie, he ignored her, pretending to be focused on his book. She called his name again and he looked up annoyed.

"I don't know what I want, just the truth?"

"What does it matter Bon, surely your life would be better if we had nothing to do with each other, go back to your friends, be with them. I don't want to have to deal with your friend's drama anymore. I nearly died the last time" He stopped realising he said too much. He hated the part of Luke that now whispered in the back of his mind, who made him feel guilty for leaving Bonnie in the prison world, he justified that action, as he respected her wishes, left her alone.

"Liv tried to kill you?"

"Your Faux concern is touching, it wasn't serious, everyone in the Coven's life is linked to me. Self-preservation would have kicked in" he down played how serious it had all been. Instinct over took her and she reached out to grab his hand to force him to focus.

It was a sharp pain this time, sudden, through her stomach, stabbing and so real. Then she saw Liv brandishing a poker, while Kai caught his breath. She lived the moment, as Kai struggled to fight against Liv, and couldn't, and Jeremy dragged him away to the kitchen and begged him to carry on the spell, and she felt every cell in her body panic that he was dying and both would not see if the spell worked or not. Damon forcing his blood into the young witch to bring him round to pull Jeremy out of the spell. The guilt on her friends faces for having alone time while her mortal enemy risked his life for her. The image vanished and a cross looking Kai was glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" he didn't shout, this was more scary, there was more than a hint of his sociopath side showing, but that was tinged with fear, he didn't like being vulnerable, she knew that feeling well. She just stared at him, trying to make sense of what she saw. He fumed and created distance between the two of them.

"I-I-I don't know" she stammered, she didn't know, she was as shocked as him, that had never happened before, "How did that happen?" he was studying her again, rational and controlling, even the flashes of emotion before the merge had been controlled, that seemed the same.

His face relaxed, and he smiled slightly

"You have your answers, look Bon we are not friends, you don't like me, you won't accept my apologies, so maybe its best if you and I avoid each other" He picked up his book, slung his legs on the sofa and leant back.

She huffed and sunk back into the sofa, glaring at him, yet he ignored her.

They stayed like that for what felt to Bonnie like hours, Kai the oldest child of 8 was more than used to silent protests, and could out wait any of them. He relaxed into reading his book.


	2. Chapter 2

_This was only going to be two parts, but I am half way through the 3_ _rd_ _part which will be the final part. I hope you are enjoying this, thank you for the lovely comments they mean the world too me._

* * *

Bonnie huffed, Kai had been reading for 15 minutes now and not even glanced her way. She was at a loss as to why she was still sat there. Normally she would be away from him as fast as possible, but he had answers she wanted, and there was that strange connection when they touched. She wasn't sure if she wanted to touch him again to see what happened or to keep her distance.

Her phone beeped. It made her jump. She had forgotten she had been nervously fiddling with it while watching him. He glanced over as the loud intrusive beep disturbed his tranquillity. There was a hint or annoyance in his face, which then vanished as he shut his book and watched her. Studying how she reacted to the phone.

She fumbled and unlocked it. Her screen saver a picture of her Elena and Caroline flashed into sight, and quickly vanished as it was replaced by the home screen. It revealed a new message. "Lunch? Damon is driving me mad! And I need a favour." Bonnie scowled without meaning too. Kai watched with interest.

"Let me guess, someone wants a favour. Some who hasn't spoken to you in a few days, and you are conflicted! Do you run to them and be the good little Bon-Bon that everyone expects or do you put yourself first for once?" he taunted her, smiling in the charming way he always did, hints of the old Kai, but less malice than he normally infused.

"Shut up Kai, you don't know what you are saying" Bonnie slightly over reacted as he hit a nerve with his comments, glaring at him, he smiled, dropped his feet to the floor and moved closer to her.

"Oh but I know you Bon. I know that you love to give up anything that makes you happy for others. I know you feel lonely because if you didn't you wouldn't bother. I know that your friends are thoughtless"

Before she noticed he had taken the phone from her, and was smiling reading the message. She tried to grab the phone back but they both knew she was nervous of touching him.

"Elena," he beamed, "How is she? I haven't seen her since…" he drifted off realising the last time he saw Elena was Bonnie's birthday. "Any hoo, enough of that," he smiled a mischievous grin that made his eyes glint. Taking the phone he took a picture of himself, glancing down and to the side so it wasn't clear who he was, just a good looking dark haired guy slightly unshaven. Smiling at his work, he started to send it to Elena, "what's the term for a good looking guy these days? BAE, what does that even mean?"

"Give me my phone back Kai" she demanded, with her hand out stretched. He beamed, pressed send and tossed the phone back to her. She frantically looked at her sent messages. 'Sorry busy with BAE see you later' with the picture he just took. She felt relieved it wasn't clear who she was with, but there would be questions later, or now. She really didn't want to answer questions about a guy she wasn't seeing, but randomly couldn't leave. The phone beeped and she had a reply, 'hot, tell me all about him?' She ignored the message. Not wanting to say she was with Kai, and not wanting to give him the pleasure of a reaction. Not wanting to admit to herself this was her design.

"So what house do you think I would be in? Or do I need to ask? I mean I am pure evil, the Sociopath, so I'm guess Slytheryn?" He gestured to his book, he looked her up and down. "So we have Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Hufflepuff for everything else, you are brave Bonnie Bennett! Doing everything for everyone else, standing up to the evil Kai. So you would be Gryffindor" Bonnie smiled slightly at him, amused that he was considering houses. She started to think about it as well.

They stared at each other for a moment, until he broke the look as he picked up his now cold coffee in one mouthful finished it. He stood up. Flexed his muscles and pulled on his jacket. Slowly making a point to show off his toned body. Pulling out a wallet he left a few notes on the table to cover both their drinks and cakes. Grabbing his book Kai walked out.

"Bye Bonnie" he cooed.

Bonnie was mortified after waiting for him for 15 minutes, letting him texted her friend, he just walked out. It took her a few seconds to pull herself together. She wasn't happy, really wasn't happy. He never really answered her question. No she was the one who ignored Kai Parker, he didn't get to ignore her. That wasn't how it worked, he chased her and she ignored him. She jumped to her feet.

She chased after him. He had left the bar and she followed him outside. Seeing him walking away she cast a spell to slam him into a wall. He cursed and she felt a sharp pain as he returned the spell forcing her to stop, she crumpled to the ground. He towered over her. He looked like the old Kai. His features hardened and full of Anger.

"Why cant you leave me alone" he sighed his face relaxing, offering his hand to help her up.

She really wanted to refuse his offer, but his instance of being left alone made her want to show some acceptance of him. So she took his hand, the energy pulsing between them was less intense this time. There was a comforting familiar feeling of loneliness that passed between them. She didn't pull away as quickly this time. Her hand remained in his, the tight grip felt supportive and comforting as she stood face to face with him. His rings digging slightly into her skin. The cool metal so smooth.

"because…" she exclaimed but really didn't know why.

He dropped her hand and ran his fingers though his dark hair, breathing deeply and closing his eyes.

"I am trying really hard to keep away from you, to let you live your life, to live my own life. I never got a chance to live, written off at an early age, born wrong. A let down for the family, the coven. Now I'm leader I just want to live, maybe love, not sure emotions are all new to me. I spent 18 years trapped in a world alone. You spent 6 months. I get you hate me for it, but you asked me to leave you alone, we all could have escaped you said no. Your choice, not mine. You did it twice. Now just live your life and leave me alone" And he walked away.

Bonnie stood watching him, not sure what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

_Final part of this story, but I am enjoying it so may write additional follow on parts linked to this in a few weeks once I complete the others I have half written and am waiting to finish them._

 _Thank you for the kind comments, they mean the world to me_

 _I wasn't 100% sure about where to go with this, and while Bonnie is a bit out of character it felt natural sorry if you hate it._

* * *

Kai sat in his apartment, bare chested just in faded blue jeans, his damp hair half styled as he started up a game on his PlayStation. He wasn't sure what to do with his evening, Liv only spoke to him when it was coven business. Jo was now more friendly toward him. Having been hostile to start with, she had witnessed him struggling with emotions and although it was far from the relationship they had as children. He was still her twin, and she felt oddly protective of him. He looked much younger than her, and never mentally aged more than 22. So she sent him a text message a few times a week, checking in. Checking he was eating. Checking hadn't gone on a killing rampage, the normal things big sisters checked on. He in return popped in to her when she was working long shifts (when Alaric wasn't around) with dinner he had cooked for her. Thanks to her he had been working with a Psychologist to deal with his Sociopathic side, although tempered by Luke it remained. He was trying so hard to be a better person to honour Luke.

The TV lit up as the game started, a war game. He was good at that, used his aggression well. A few names flashed up showing others were joining the game with him. He kicked back put his bare feet on the coffee table, and sunk into the sofa. His apartment was nice as leader of the Gemini's they wanted to keep him happy so provided him with a rented place. They could keep an eye on him as well. He didn't mind that.

There was a loud knock on the door, he grabbed his wallet, assuming it was the pizza he ordered, much quicker than he expected.

Rather than his Pizza he was greeted by a confused looking Bonnie Bennett, who seemed to be trying to get the courage up to talk to him. He stopped, rather than talk he pricked his finger and muttered a spell as the blood dropped to the floor.

Bonnie looked at him shocked, recognising the spell. "A Protection spell!" she blurted out louder than she intended. He shrugged almost trying too hard to look dismissive.

"You visiting me twice in one day, can't be good, just covering myself"

Bonnie looked horrified at him. "You think I would do something?"

"Well as I remember you stabbed me with a Pick Axe and I hadn't done anything to you at that point" he smirked slightly, enjoying watching her squirm as she remembered she wasn't totally innocent in their battle. Sociopaths tended to be less forgiving. Still she wasn't going to back down.

"Look Kai, I know you like playing with me" he cocked his head to one side looking confused and deciding not to make any sexual innuendo and let her carry one. "I just don't really know who else to talk to, can I come in?"

"I could gut you all over again, and your friends are not around to protect you" he teased with a mischievous grin.

"Oh but you are good now" she teased back, she hadn't meant to tease him, it just felt natural, whilst they had a violent history it appeared both just wanted to survive now. Yet both seemed to have a connection that couldn't be explained.

That was the point he remembered he was shirtless and chatting to a possibly hostile witch in public. So he stood too one side welcoming her in. A soft smile to easy her tension.

As she entered his apartment she felt light headed and crumpled, he caught her. She blacked out for a few seconds.

She came too with toned arms wrapped around her, pressed against cool bare flesh, listening to a strong heartbeat. Then she looked up glanced into concerned grey eyes. Such pretty eyes. That's not a good thought Bonnie, she scolded herself. Before she could bolt he started to lay her on the sofa.

"Calm down Bon-Bon" he lightly lay her down and moved away to grab a t-shirt, she felt slightly disappointed that he was covering up, she would never admit that. "You can't use magic here, I've warded against any magic other than Gemini magic and all others of my coven are prevented from entering here. That's why you fainted, it's a shock to the system." She tried to sit up. Everything was still spinning so she lay down. There was another knock on the door and this time was the Pizza. Bonnie was grateful for a few minutes to breath and ease the dizziness.

He dropped the Pizza on the coffee table and went to the fridge to get some drinks, a bottle of beer for himself and a bottled water for her. He sat next to her offering the water, which she took. Both were bemused that she would accept anything from him. He opened his Pizza box and offered her a slice, which she again accepted. He took a slice and put the open box on the table and gestured to her to help herself.

"This is nice and domestic" he joked, as she moved slightly to the edge of the sofa sitting up, and moving away from him. His face hardened slightly and he turned to her. "What do you want Bonnie"

She gulped slightly and looked at him. Then pulled out a small glass bottle from her jacket and a small knife. He watched her with interest and slightly on guard as she cut her finger and dripped blood into a bottle. Once it was full she put the lid on and wrapped a tissue around her finger to stop the bleeding. She took a deep breath and handed it to him.

"So you trust me, I can never lock you in a prison world again if you have my blood"

He took the bottle and looked at her studying her face with interest.

Then took her hand, "Trust me" he smiled, removed the tissue and whispered a few words over her cut finger then blew softly and the cut healed.

"You have to teach me that" she stated in awe as her hand showed no sign of having been injured.

"The joy of being part of a large family, one of the kids is always tripping up and getting hurt, Jo and I learnt healing spells when we were really young, before they isolated me. Only fixes small scrapes" skimming over the comment about his childhood.

He looked at the bottle of blood and muttered a soft spell over it and placed it in his pocket, grabbing another slice of pizza he looked back at her. "So why are you here? You clearly want something!"

Bonnie felt more nervous that she ever had before, and fiddled with her bottle of water. "Can I have a beer" she blurted out. He smiled slightly and got up to get her a drink.

"How do you cope?" she demanded as he passed her the beer, which she promptly downed.

"Cope with what?" he smirked, "Being this attractive, being a sociopath, understanding social media, being leader of my coven?"

"Being around people after all this time" She studied his reaction, "I was trapped for 6 months alone, you 18 years, how do you adjust?"

"Whoa I didn't expect that" he slumped back in the chair, "Am I the best person to ask? Not Damon?"

"Damon had both of us, you and I were alone"

"Your choice" he jumped in, he was bored of being blamed for everything, she stopped them escaping twice he wasn't risking the 3rd time so he left her as she requested.

"I know" she sighed, "I want to blame you, but I, I know, I would never have set you free so we would both still be there"

"And I would still be a heartless killer" he chuckled, then looked at her, leaning his arm on the back if the sofa and leaning against his hand. "I don't know how I adjust, I don't think I have" his honestly was raw. "I like to check there are still people around, just sit with them each day"

"Like this morning" she looked at him with pity.

"Every morning" he chuckled, "It's strange, I want to be with people but it's often too loud, too busy, too many people and I want to drown them out. But then the Luke part of me reminds me that I shouldn't drown people"

Bonnie jolted and backed up slightly, then realised he was joking and smiled a bit at him her green eyes twinkling as she smiled.

"I guess I'm the same, but hurt that my friend's lives carried on without me, even Damon, he came back and his life carried on. Now I'm back he only wants me when I'm of use to him, and I wonder did they really miss me"

"They did, trust me. They were throwing you a birthday party" he smiled

"A birthday party without me" she shook her head. "Ironic"

"At least you were missed"

"You were a sociopath, are still?" she scoffed why would a family miss him he was a killer.

"Not always, only when my family pushed me away, I couldn't play as a kid in case I touched someone and stole their magic, couldn't hug my twin. I changed. I hated people because they all had everything I couldn't" he shook his head slightly as though he pushed the thoughts away. "I think I'm still a sociopath, just a bit nice now"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I didn't know any better"

"Do you get lonely?" she asked

"I'm guessing you do" he looked at her avoiding answering. Not wanting to tell her that it was very hard for him now as for the first time since he was a young child he cared about others. He worried for Jo and Liv's wellbeing and hated it. Life was much easier when he didn't care. The 18 years in the prison world were not that hard as he didn't care for others being around him, and liked his own company. Merging with Luke was hard, he cared about people now, felt guilty, wanted reassurance and felt fear, didn't want to be alone again.

She nodded not wanting to say anything out loud, they both understood the unspoken need for company, need to be with the only other living person to have that experience.

"Want to watch a film? I can order another pizza or something else, there are so many choices"

She nodded again, thankful that even though he was chatty he didn't push the issue.

"What do you want to watch" he signed into his Netflix account

"Anything that's not from 1994" she chuckled, he threw the remote to her and picked up the phone to order more food.

They settled down watching Sharknado, a Syfy film about Tornadoes which came in land and were full of sharks. It was silly and they just laughed the whole way through it, with Kai mocking how bad things had got in the 18 years he was locked up. Bonnie forgot who Kai was for a bit. He was just as broken as she was.

They both reached for popcorn at the same time, and their skin bushed against each other. The electricity between them flickered into action, Clearly not tempered by his spell stopping her magic from working. It surged through their bodies, not painful as the first time, comforting and reassuring.

He moved his hand away, not as suddenly as they had parted other times, but he clearly wanted to not push boundaries with her.

Bonnie turned to look at him, he had closed his eyes leaning back into the sofa. Collecting his thoughts.

"Kai" she said softly, so softly she wasn't sure he heard her. He did, he turned to look at her, his grey eyes softened and she was sure the colour changed as well, from the icey grey he normally had, there was a warmth now. That was the point common sense left her, she lunged at him, her lips crashing against his, her hands gripping on to his hair. He froze for a second, as he processed what was happening, then smiled into her lips and opened his mouth allowing her access, which she greedily took, tasting him, the beer and popcorn, her tongue exploring his mouth as he responded, their physical contact setting every nerve on fire enhancing the passion. The need to be close. They grabbed at each other. He less frantically than she did, as if he was still wary of her. She ran her fingers through his hair, started running her hands down his back, feeling his tight muscles. She reached the bottom of his T-shirt and started to run her hands under, touching his toned stomach. Suddenly there was a gap between them, both breathed heavily. She looked frustrated, wanting to return to him but he had her at arm's length.

"I don't think this is a good plan, and wow I can't believe I'm saying that" he chuckled, "Look this, whatever this is, it's not real, you will hate yourself tomorrow, or even now. Kissing the Evil Kai Parker, that's not what good people like you do"

Bonnie wanted to protest, wanted to feel the sparks that she felt when they touched. She knew deep down that he was right, she would hate herself, blame him. She nodded and sunk back into the sofa. Common sense would have her run away, but she didn't feel ready to be alone just yet. She didn't feel ready to leave him just yet.

As they returned to the film, he chatted incessantly about how unlikely it was, and how he would use magic to protect himself. She laughed at him. The ease she felt around him concerned her.

The film ended and she realised the time, she had a few missed text on her phone. Elena was having Damon problems and she wanted a chat. She glanced at Kai who had taken the chance to tweet about the film. Taking a deep breath decided she should deal with her friend.

"Be over in 20 minutes" she texted, "should I get Ice cream on my way?" Pulling on her shoes she walked to the door. Kai jumped to his feet, and opened the door.

"Take it easy, my spell will return your magic as you leave here, but slowly so not to overwhelm you, you should be normal in about 30 minutes" he looked concerned at her "Do you need me to walk you home?"

Bonnie nearly laughed Kai Parker concerned for her safety! But given how close they had just been, and how close she wanted to be to him, and how much she still longed to touch him, to taste him, to inhale his scent, she assumed he felt similar urges.

"I will be fine thank you" she flashed him a smile. Almost leaning in to kiss him goodbye, he smiled

"Not sure that's a good plan" reluctantly pulling back.

"Maybe not, look I know we don't get on right, but you are the only person who can ever understand what we went through…"

"You know where I live, you know my twitter, DM me if you want company, or my number, it's in your hands Bonnie Bennett" he cut her off.

"Thanks Kai" she smiled, and walked out of his apartment, feeling sad that she was at the beck and call of her friend who could never understand anything she felt. The one person who could was the guy who she was supposed to hate most in the world. That was the problem she wasn't sure where he fitted into her world anymore, she wanted to hate him. She doubted she really could hate him anymore.

She walked away from his place checking out his twitter. Elena couldn't know about this, she wouldn't be interested anyway so wrapped up in her own life she never noticed anyone else's issues. Not that that was bad for Bonnie who wanted not to think about him for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oddly for all the stories I have on the go, this is the one that keeps coming into my head and wanting to be written, I hope they are not too out of character, but I figured that Bonnie would warm to Kai a bit, if she spent time with him at her own control._

 _Thank you for the lovely comments its so encouraging to know people read and enjoy this_

* * *

Bonnie looked at her phone. Waiting for it to buzz into life, delivering a text or a phone call any form of communication. She had been like this for about 30 minutes now. There was a sense of dread and uncertainty in her stomach. She was not really sure she wanted the outcome either way.

It had been a week, well 10 days since she kissed Kai. She was still conflicted about how she felt about it. How she felt about him, complicated wasn't even the words for it. When away from him she only felt resentment for his cruelty. Then she saw him. The shudder of electricity pulsed through her. His touch was addictive. The energy in the air between them pulsated and drew them together.

If he felt the same he did a much better job, than she, of resisting. His look had changed since they first met. He aged and looked kinder, more thoughtful. It was easy to forget what a monster he really was. Yet the same criteria would go for most of her friends. As vampires they killed to survive. At the least they sucked the life from people, to ensure their own existence continued, just as humans slaughtered animals for food. Did vampires consider people just food, she often wondered.

Kai however had only killed for fun, boredom and spite. Revenge on his family, for not trusting him to lead the coven. That was probably the most relatable of his crimes, yet the least forgivable.

She unlocked her phone and it opened on his Twitter feed, CobraKai1972. She smiled at his most recent tweet, mocking boy bands hair styles, missing the early 1990's. She clicked to his media to look at his new found love of selfies. There were many selfies. There were also a lot of likes from each picture. He had a fair number of followers, just over 4000, compared to her 20. Selfies gained about a five hundred likes, he was a good looking guy Bonnie admitted.

She wasn't sure if he was interested or not in women. Maybe the merge with Luke had affected him. Her mind flicked to her kissing him, the passion wasn't just one sided of that she was very sure. There was more there than she wanted to admit. Maybe he didn't realise he was attractive, he had spent 18 years alone. He had nothing to compare to, and no reason to consider his looks. Too many other changes to deal with since his release. 18 years of change in society, she didn't envy him.

Suddenly a message flashed across the phone, her heart skipped a beat. A million feelings flooded through her including panic, excitement, doubt and hope. She couldn't access her messages quick enough. Once they opened, it was from a number that wasn't saved to her contacts. Pressing read, she took a deep breath.

" _Hi Bon-Bon, now you can stop twitter stalking me. ;-) XOXO"_

She smiled, it was friendlier that she expected. She clicked on the number and saved to contacts. Saving it as Malachai knowing most of her friends wouldn't connect Kai to his full name, as he was never called that even by his family.

 _"One DM isn't stalking"_

She typed smiling as she did. She had sent him her number via a direct message. She wasn't sure what she expected or wanted from him, but she was having an uncontrollable urge to see him again.

" _Wishful thinking, I was hoping you fancied popping over, watching TV, sharing a takeaway, making out again_ "

Yes she didn't know what she wanted. All options sounded good, until she remembered this was Kai, as deadly as he was handsome.

 _"And be alone with you with no magic? Not a good plan, fancy a coffee? My treat?"_

 _"Sure, little coffee shop near my place? See you in half an hour"_

 _"See you there"_

Then she realised that she had agreed to meet him in public. At least he suggested somewhere her friends were not likely to go. It was a 15 minute walk, so that gave her 15 minutes to get ready. She swapped her faded jeans and vest top for a pretty sun dress and half pinned her hair up so curls tumbled down her back. It's just Kai, just Kai. She muttered to herself. Oh this was not a good idea

* * *

Kai arrived before Bonnie. It was a quaint little coffee shop, mostly used by arty types who liked to sit around and talk rubbish pretending they were gifted. All the art they had with them looked the same as the last ones who was there, and the ones before them. He like this shop. No one took much notice of him, too interested in themselves. He studied their interaction, trying to learn about how people acted. Emotions were very confusing and google was often confusing. Social media too full of cats, or porn or people's opinions on why their opinion was more important than everyone else's. Those opinions were often written in acronyms, so he had to google those to establish what the point they were failing to make was. He missed 1994, before all the constant demand for self-validation. Before all the change. Before skinny jeans. The strange new fashions.

Bonnie's message surprised him, he had been certain she wanted nothing to do with him. Then she started following him around, and kissed him, then the message. He felt unsettled, well he assumed that was what he felt. He was drawn to her in a way he had never been before, this had begun before he had emotions. There was a slight hope that maybe she had feelings for him, also a fear that this was some trap, revenge, for what he had done in the past.

He took a seat at one of the more comfortable tables towards the back of the shop. Away from the strange arty band that randomly had positioned themselves around a table and were playing some depressing folk style music. Still it was better than the mime artists the week before, that was just creepy.

His phone buzzed, he half expected it to be Bonnie changing her mind about seeing him. It was Jo, thanking him for the cupcakes he had dropped in to the hospital for her and the other staff. He smiled, it was odd having a relationship with Jo finally. There were a few people he cared about since the merge, Jo was one of them. Most other people he was indifferent too, less inclined to kill them, but that didn't mean he cared for them. There was still a big part of him that was still the sociopath, just less likely to kill as the first option.

* * *

Bonnie walked in, she looked around. It was a quirky little place, not what she expected from him. Maybe Luke had changed him more than she realised. Yet this wasn't a very Luke place either. Luke liked money and expensive things. Kai liked his gadgets but didn't appear material. 18 years with no concept of money had made him less interested in material thing she assumed, not that they had chatted about it. They hadn't chatted about much she realised, and was concerned that she felt sad about it.

Suddenly she saw him and her stomach churned, excitement, fear, she wasn't sure. Putting on her game face she went to join him.

"Hi" he grinned, boyish and cute. The reason why he was so dangerous suddenly faced her, if you were looking for a deadly serial killing witch, an attractive young man in his early 20s was not top of the list. Horror films didn't prepare you for the Kai Parkers of this world.

She didn't respond, just sat down, game face, game face she mutter to herself internally.

"I ordered us coffee, and cake" he stated, "I hope you don't mind, I have to leave in 40 minutes have my psychotherapy sessions in an hour" his matter of fact tone hiding the clear discomfort of him admitting that he was seeking help.

"Thanks" she smiled at him, warming a little because of the openness, "How's therapy going?"

"Strange, how open can you be about, well everything? Can normal people really understand? Jo had Elena compel the therapist to not freak out about everything, but it's very hard for them to really understand. I'm not even sure TV shows would get away with telling my story"

"Yes, twin merges, magic, prison worlds, slaughtering most of your family, that's not normal" Bonnie smiled. His expression softened

"How are you doing Bon-Bon? Are you adjusting better?"

"I'm not really thinking about it to be honest" Which was a lot more honest than she expected to be. "Elena is having Damon problems, Caroline and Stefan are having problems, so it's all about them makes it easier when you can just forget, plus they can't understand, not like…"

"Like me" they both looked at each other. The coffee arrived as well as two large slices of cake.

"I could kiss you" Bonnie declared looking at the cake and realising she hadn't eaten all day, it looked so tempting. She then realised what she said, and blushed. He smiled.

"You already did that" there was a soft teasing tone, "I mean we can return to that if you want, may be better somewhere less public" he chuckled softly.

"In your dreams" she scoffed and grabbing a fork started eating the cake, stifling a groan at how good it was.

They ate their cake and drank the coffee in a comfortable silence. Silence by its very nature was odd, Kai was very rarely not chatty.

"So what did you want to see me for? And if this is going to be a normal situation do I need protection spells each time?" His tone was business like, cold for him.

"Protection spell?" Bonnie was shocked why did he think he needed to be protected from her, he was the dangerous one, the killer.

"Yes Spell to protect me from anything you have planned! Don't forget you stabbed me, with a Pick Axe, it hurt, plus you had no idea that I was protected there. And your friends I have noticed they are not the safest people to be around."

"I don't want to hurt you Kai, I don't know why I just feel I need to see you" there was a rawness to her openness that made her vulnerable, rather than the strong focused witch she always was, "Plus I want to know why when we touch there is an electricity between us that I have never felt before"

His position stiffed, and his interest level increased, "That's not normal?" he questioned raising an eye brow.

"No" Bonnie shook her head, he shifted his focus studying her more, "Why did you think it was?"

"I'm a Siphoner, still am. I have always felt peoples magic, not just peoples, any magic in the air, or items, not as strongly. Now I can generate Magic and am coven leader, I assumed it was normal, just like the feelings something new to deal with" he shrugged.

"No I have never felt anything like that. I feel Magic slightly in the air like a soft breeze, in the background, but between us, it's like there are sparks, and it's intoxicating" she inched closer to him, feeling slightly hypnotised.

"I thought you were drawn to my charming personality" he laughed

"Yes I find Sociopaths alluring" she laughed

"Damon, Stefan, Elena, Enzo, Caroline I would agree you do"

She chuckled slightly, to outsiders her friends could be considered sociopaths. Mostly they were self-interested and used people disposing of them when they were no longer useful. Most normal people didn't last long around the supernaturals either before something bad happened to them.

"You would know"

"I have never shied away from what I am" he smiled, "Its can you accept it that's always stood in the way of us working together. You were happy to release Damon back into the world, knowing he's a killer, yet me not so much."

"Damon felt guilt" she defended

"Did he really" Kai scoffed, "How could you know that, he cares about Elena and his brother, everyone else are collateral damage. He's as much a sociopath as I am. Maybe not as much, still is a sociopath, just had the affection of others to support him, whilst I was shunned."

"Damon cares about people" Bonnie started to defend him but deep down agreed Kai had a point.

"Does he? He considers people to be food, and mind controls them for his bidding, even Elena does, my therapist is controlled, it benefits me, but should we do that. He thinks he's better than everyone, anyway I'm not interested in Damon"

"I doubt he would be pleased if he knew I was with you" Bonnie replied

"Might need a cloaking spell" Kai smiled, his preferred party trick was being cloaked.

"Don't you dare" Bonnie demanded, and without thinking grabbed his wrist. The electricity pulsed through them again, both looked at each other understanding that this was something different that needed to be studied. It was no longer painful, just addictive, seductive and new.

"We need to work out why that keeps happening" he smiled, and glanced at his phone, "Sorry need to go, don't want to be late" he stood up, she decided to follow him.

"Can I walk with you, I assume you are going to the hospital. It's the same direction"

"Do I need to cloak us, in case your friends see" he joked,

"Don't be silly" she teased, resisting the urge to playfully slap him. As they walked, they chatted about a new show on the TV that Bonnie thought he may like, Explaining the plot, a zombie who ate people's brains so she could solve their murders. Kai agreed to try it, but Bonnie suspected he agreed to stop her explaining in more detail. The casual conversation felt natural and fun. Their uncomfortable beginnings were forgotten in those moments.

Bonnie was sad when they reached his destination, the hospital. He walked to go inside but she grabbed his arm. "Kai wait" there was an urgent pleading in her voice, which he found hard to resist. Adding to the fire pulsing between them, and her magic touching him resisting was difficult. There was another problem he also had forgotten as he fought the need to siphon this new magic.

Bonnie took a deep breath and carried on "I don't hate you anymore, and it scares me. I have hated you for so long, all I wanted was revenge. But now I'm here with you, and I don't have that. I feel so lost. Hating you was easy, simple, and constant in the prison world. I don't know what to feel now, what to do!" Her eyes filled with water, "Tell me how I should feel! Tell me how I move on, tell me something" she almost begged.

He paused for a few seconds it felt like a life time, "Maybe we both have a fresh start, we both get to know the new me. I don't know him either, we might hate him." He smiled with a cute shrug.

She nodded, "Pleased to meet you Malachai Parker" content that there was a way she could start to understand this connection to him.

"Pleased to meet you Bonnie Bennett" they both laughed.

Once they stopped they realised they were face to face. Breathing heavily, the unspoken air between them grew tense. Neither wanted to make the first move, neither wanted to break away. His grey eyes flickered from watching her green ones to looking at her lips, she reflected his actions, with an unwanted feeling of longing for his touch, his taste, starting to consume her. He smiled slightly, which she took as a cue. Releasing her grip on him for a second as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swiftly met each other's lips, and deepened the kiss. His arms around her waist. Her fingers in his hair, as they sunk into the kiss, tasting each other. There was a urgency they both battled against, knowing they were in public. Knowing all people close to them with disapprove of their connection. Knowing they both battled each other and couldn't fully trust each other, yet couldn't resist the draw they each held.

Finally he broke the kiss, "I really have to go" he smiled, shaking his head sadly, and breathing heavily.

"Can I see you later?" asked Bonnie, to the surprise of the both of them.

"Text me" he smiled and kissed her cheek, turning quickly before he changed his mind, therapy was going to be interesting.

Bonnie stood watching him leave, shaken slightly. Kissing Kai Parker once was a mistake, but what would that make twice? Oh this was so far from smart.

She was about to walk home when she spotted Elena walking towards her and panicked about how much she had seem. Deep breaths Bonnie Deep breaths, she muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay, Life always gets in the way, this has been on my PC for ages, thought i should post it then I hopefully will be motivated to complete it. I know mostly whats happening, just will get there I promise, work is easing off so I have more spare time to write_

* * *

Bonnie was relieved when Elena didn't say anything about her and Kai, given the ranting about Damon, she assumed they had made up and fallen out again. Elena had linked arms with Bonnie and dragged her off for a coffee before she was due on shift. As much as she loved Elena she would rather not be listening to the daily crimes of Damon. Her mind kept drifting to Kai, his smell, taste, how he felt.

Finally Elena dashed off to start work, and Bonnie made her way out of the hospital. Suddenly she was grabbed and dragged into a side room.

"What's going on with you and my brother?" hissed Jo, clearly not wanting to draw attention to them

"What do you mean?" Bonnie played dumb partly and partly had forgotten with the physical age gap that Jo and Kai were twins.

"I saw you kissing him, whatever you are playing at, whatever revenge scheme this is, forget it"

"Revenge?" Bonnie was not surprised, but a little disappointed that Jo jumped to that conclusion

"Yes your hate of Kai is well known, whatever you have planned for him, stop it now!"

"I don't want revenge," bonnie confessed, "I did, well I don't know what I wanted. But now I, I " she sighed, "I cant stop thinking about him, I want to hate him so much, yet the only time I feel normal is when Im around him" she started sobbing, Jo wrapped her arms around Bonnie.

"Yes my brother does cause confusion" she chuckled, "I love him, but want to kill him half the time, spent years scared of him, now just want to protect him" she leant back a little. "Don't hurt him, he's fragile, for the first time since he was 6 he has feelings and emotions and all these powers, nudge him in the wrong direction and he could turn badly into something we will all regret"

Bonnie nodded, she was scared of what Kai could be as well

"Im saying don't break his heart" smiled Jo, "I like the idea of you as a sister in law"

Bonnie chuckled, "whoa slow down, we only just kissed, haven't had a proper date"

Jo shrugged, "It's nice seeing him acting like a human to other people, maybe our Dad will leave him alone if he has a girlfriend"

Bonnie didn't want to ask

* * *

It had been 2 weeks and they had settled into a pattern, watching bad 90s films at his place, curling up on the sofa, making out until he stopped it. Bonnie was feeling frustrated, she needed more than their intense kisses. She needed more from him. It had been another of those evening, she decided to try to push for more, so climbed on top of him while kissing, straddling him, stroking that prefect jaw line, letting her hands wander, lower and lower starting to pull his Tshirt up, starting to run kisses down his chest, when he put the brakes on again, and she sighed. He got up off the sofa and made a pot of tea. She made her excuses and left.

She slumped onto her bed huffing and frustrated, she nearly didn't notice Caroline in the room

"What's wrong?" she laughed, and Bonnie glared, "I know that look, we need to get you a boyfriend" Bonnie softly laughed

"That's not the problem"

"Bonnie Bennett, you sneeky thing, you have a new bloke" She looked at Bonnie, "you should be glowing not frustrated"

"I know" bonnie nearly growled, "every time we start, you know, he backs off, I don't know what's going on"

"Maybe he's not ready" Caroline uncharacteristically replied, "Have you spoken about it?"

"No I just came home" Bonnie huffed

"Try talking," Caroline smiled, "Anyway, what's his name? Picture tell me everything"

Bonnie's heart jolted, oh his name, what on earth could she say without giving his name away, Malachai, out loud the Kai part sounded louder, what could she call him? Mal, yes that sounded ok. "He's called Mal, we have only been seeing each other a few weeks" Bonnie reluctantly admitted

"Tell me everything" Caroline plonked herself down on the bed next to Bonnie, who regretted admitting to having a boyfriend, is that what Kai Parker was to her a boyfriend. Luckily Caroline got a phone call at that point

"Calm down Elena! What? Ok I will be right there"

"What's up?"

"Sounds like Damon is in trouble, they are at his house, meet you there" and Caroline vamp speed away. That was annoying. Bonnie grabbed her car keys and jacket and drove over to Damon's house, ignoring traffic signs in a panic.

* * *

The door was open, she peered in and walked to the main room. She wasn't prepared for what she saw, Caroline was on the floor her neck clearly snapped, Elena was pinned to the wall, Damon was frozen in fear with a stake floating dangerously close to his heart.

Kia was in the middle of the room, controlling everything, his handsome face cold with anger.

"Now who is in control" the witch snarled


End file.
